Switched
by Melloace
Summary: Matt and I had some adventures heck we even explored into each other don't like gays well don't read and He and I switched our habits
1. part one

Matt turned on his play station 2 game after what felt like minutes which was actually hours, he took a nibble on a chocolate bar. Then resumed playing the game. I had to put up with this all my life from when we met, to tell you the truth it bothered me to no end. I yelled for Matt to turn down the volume from my bed and he didn't. "figures" I muttered searching my bedside for my cigarettes. I had one left out of the entire pack. I just sighed I'd need to buy more today. "Rodgers gonna kill me" I muttered to myself as I pulled out my last cig. They were my salvation besides Matt. I had a tremendous amount of stress. Other then dancing at clubs, and mat Matt's comfort, the only way to relive my stress was to smoke. Nothing did the justice or as people not in gangs would say it, nothing worked.

I took out my favorite lighter. It was black with a red skull on it and it said Mello in fancy red lettering and lit my cigeret covering the flame with my hand. Taking a long drag of it made me feel much more, well mellow. Then I took my middle and first finger on the the top and bottom of the cig like they do in the movies. Then took it out of my mouth in between my first and middle fingers, and started walking exhaling the smoke from my mouth.

I was in a gang until Rodger caught me but I still had the habits, I was an all out Blood, not the boss but I still was pretty good. God, I missed those days.

Matt was in it too but Rodger always hated me, so he let Matt slide with it and I was blamed for pulling him into it. Pluss I wasn't allowed anywhere without Matt out side the wammy house and school.

I went to Matt and tapped him on the shoulder. Matt didn't move, so I turned off the tv that had his game displayed.

"What the hell Mell!" he exclaimed looking mighty pissed at me.

"Matty I need you to help me with something." I said in my acting like a girl voice. icth I wonder why he loved to hear that voice. I hated using it. He looked at me in my eyes as I took another long drag on my cigarette. Usually I didn't have to ask him to help with getting the cigs.

I did once but when he taught me how to use Rodgers credit card I could get a months supply which was the first time I ran out.

" So Mell what ya need?" he asked me. I took out my cig, first finger and middle holding the top and bottom. and told him I wanted a fake Id. He smiled.

"Male or female?" he asked logging onto his computer.

"Male" I replied giving him a dirty look for asking. He just shrugged and started typing

"ok what age?"

"18"

"name?"

"Micheal Kill"

"how about we just use Mello?"

"ok"I went outside playing soccer, I used my L kick on the ball hitting some one in the face. I laughed at his misery.

In the gang I used to kick cans and bottles on to my rival gang's members. I had become a great fighter. I could take out my aggression out on objects in the gang and they covered for me. I could be a bit strong for a child my age. I also played soccer with them but it was like a real team. I could kick a ball on them and they just say nice one. "go Cat go for the goal!" that was their cheer for me. Everyone cheered when I made a goal. Here, I was a star, a lead forward, a super star of the soccer field.

I had to go back in. When I went, back in Rodger dragged me and Near into his office.

Rodger was silent that wasn't normal, so I asked him what was wrong. Then I got the News L, my brother was dead. I went into a rage and the very thought of working with Near just discusted me and my voice cracked with emotion as I said it'll never work . Seeing the last leaf on a tree was a metaphore for me staying. There was no reason for me to stay and I went off on Rodger telling him it's time I started living my own life . I went back to Matt. "change of plans get all your money and hurry we're leaving here for good" I told him he just nodded.


	2. first time

first time

I can't tell you how many times I wanted to try it. Truth be told I was sick of being a virgin. I was 15 now and that was Matt's present to me. I rented a motel room for the night. It was raining and I didn't feel like getting soaked. there was one bed. I took the east side of it. Matt kun took the West side. It was completely dark in the room but it was warm and cheep plus it had windows. I sighed and took off my wet cloths. "Tomorrow I would go look for a job"I whispered to myself resting my head on my hands looking up at the ceiling. I was a few months older then Matt kun so,I would be the one doing the work, while he paid for my cigs,his chocolate and what ever we needed. Then Matt came over me smirking as the lightning struck and lit up his hair to make it look like his hair was fire. He had no cloths on I realised. He started petting my abs and I moaned a bit. I really hoped then that Matt had a "do not disturb!" on our door cause no one wants to see two guys make love. He licked my abs and I forgot all about it as I moaned. I touched his Abs to return the favor and he moaned slightly. I licked his abs roughly, as a result he moaned my name.

We switched our positions I was on top now or as people say it. I was the Sente. I nibbled on Matt's ear top and he groped me gently. I moaned his name and crashed my lips onto his. We had a tongue war but I won and explored his whole mouth.I didn't want to stop as he explored mine. I Frenched him and put my hand on his back rubbing it. He groped me again this time harder. I screamed in pleasure as he squeezed it. My heart was pounding and I was loving this. He would touch me in all kinds of areas that sent shivers of pleasure down my spine. Finally I couldn't hold it in and stuck my dick into his but hole that was very tight and cummed. He loved it to because he was moaning soon when I felt like I had enough of that I took it out and made him suck on it as I sucked on his. we both cummed in each other's mouth when we rubbed each other's abs in a circle.After swallowing, I moved so that I was up to Matt's head again and I gave him a hickey then I licked from the top of his head all the way down to the sensitive spot on his manhood. That made Matt scream in pleasure.Then when I got up, he did the same to me then when he was done with that he gave a hickey to me I was screaming to. Then he went back up and dug his manhood into my but. At first it hurt then he cummed in my but and I moaned his name. He took it out. Hot,exhausted,sweaty we fell asleep in each other's arms.


	3. friendship

I woke up and finding us in each-other's arms made it all seem like a dream till I noticed a empty feeling in my dick and the sticky stuff on us. I knew then, that, the best birthday I had was no dream, but the best night of my entire life. I only hoped he enjoyed it as much as I did. I got up and got dressed ignoring the sticky cum on my the room had no plumbing. I then stared at Matt who was fast asleep. Oh Matt my best friend. The little red headed geek who could hack like no other, was sleeping in a curled position which wasn't too different from when L crouched when you looked at it sideways. Tears welled up in my eyes as I thought of L,my mentor,my crush,my hope,my brother. I still wasn't ready for his death. I honestly felt like a baby who's safety blanket was taken away from them. I went and looked for a job. Most would required strength but no brain and it was cheep pay so I never took it the sides, I would be board and quit in a few days. I looked but the legal jobs didn't hold my attention.I had to get work or I would loose my cigs and Matt would starve,so I went to a dark ally. I saw someone who was familiar. "yo Mello! looks like the cat's out of the house eh" said skater.

"No, the cat ran away with the mouse out of the house." I replied the slang meaning that I ran away with Matt who's code name was mouse cause he could hack like he was a computer mouse. Skater nodded his head meaning that he could help me. He took me to the club house that we sold drugs at. I knew what my job was then. I was offered the job of being a body guard for our drug dealer. I was offered all kinds of weapons but choosing a gun was a no brain-er, I could kill from a short or long distance. I had to choose my gun from the choices that they gave me. If there was one thing I knew, a gun has to fit like a glove to the owner. I tried everyone of them and settled for a handgun. I then accepted the job feeling perfectly prepared. I would get five percent of the profit, considering how much this guy charged for his drugs that was quite a salary for me. My friendship with Matt grew stronger as I risked my life with the work and he paid the bills with my money. His birthday came and I made him a chocolate cake while also getting him a game system.


End file.
